ETV
ETV is a Canadian basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the ETV Group. In 2017, ETV announced that they were cancelling many of their shows as they wanted to have a new image as a network and had been planning some new programming. By the end of 2017, six TV shows had been cancelled freeing the network of its comedies. This caused backlash, as one of the favorites Monster Awaken had been cancelled after its five years of seasons. Also, a new popular drama Pretty Little Liars that had its freshmen season was cancelled. History ETV was founded on September 6, 2010, and provided syndication for some television programs for a fair amount of time. Later that year, the network greenlit their first original program which premiered in early 2011 but was cancelled by 2012. In late 2010, they also greenlit another TV series which they decided to spend their majority of their budget on. Their second original program Monsters Awake premiered on December 2, 2012, which was a huge ratings success for the network leading to an immediate two season renewal. Wanting to have another success on the network, ETV greenlit another TV program in 2012 which premiered in 2013 as Story of Stelena. With the romance program not nearing the ratings of Monsters Awake, ETV only renewed the program for another season. In early 2013, ETV also greenlit coming-of-age comedy-drama Youth Meets World , which premiered in 2014 as a big success; now the second most successful series. In 2014, ETV renewed Story of Stelena for a final third season of 10 episodes due to the continued decline in ratings. Monsters Awake was also renewed for a fourth season, and decided not to greenlight any new series until a "promised pilot" was sent their way; this resulted in no programs being greenlit. In 2015, ETV concluded the run of their Story of Stelena series, leaving the network with two programs. However, desperate of a new hit, ETV greenlit three new programs and renewed both Monsters Awake and Youth Meets World, both which had been decreasing in ratings. Powerstore premiered in 2016 and continued its 20 episode run in 2017 but was shortly cancelled due to lack of ratings. Due to the high decrease in ratings, ETV announced that both Monsters Awake and Youth Meets World would be renewed for a final season that aired in 2017. Pretty Little Liars and Riverdale also aired in 2017 but was cancelled and removed from schedule after 1 episode, but "a spin-off" was promised for PLL. ETV then announced that the reason for the massive cancellations was due to the network being low and money and wanting a new image for the network. On January 6, 2017, Degrassi: The Other Generation which had been in development for over two years premiered to an audience of 5.38 million viewers, a new high for the network; the show was then renewed for a movie for Season 1 and a bigger Season 2. The show eventually launched spin-offs Summer Days and Doctor Degrassi which were both a success. ETV eventually admit, "Degrassi is by far our most successful program, and others are spin-offs of the show. This is why we will be open to creating new spin-offs and such." In mid-2017, ETV decided that due to the large number of petitions regarding Monsters Awake, that a spin-off of the show titled Monsters Awaken would premiere in 2018. In late-2018, ETV announced that the series would be pushed back to a later date as the show was not in their priorities. Later on, ETV revealed that the reason for Monsters Awaken not going forward was Doctor Who, now the network's by-far most successful show. In 2018, the American adaption of Doctor Who premiered on ETV to an audience of 6.29 million viewers, becoming the most watched ETV episode of all time; also being the first ETV episode to ever top the weekly 18-49 television rankings. This led ETV to renew the show for a second season just after the pilot episode aired; becoming the fastest renewed ETV program. ETV also offered to increase the number of episodes to 22, but the producers reportedly rejected this to ensure quality performance. After the conclusion of the second season, ETV renewed the series for a third, fourth and fifth season. Following the run of the first season of Doctor Who, ETV stated that the series had now become their most popular show, beating Degrassi: The Other Generation which was ETV's first big hit. Eventually, ETV ordered some spin-offs for Doctor Who. A new ETV show Scream Queens will also debut October 2017. ETV's parent company, ETV Worldwide, bought the Country Contest Union in November 2017 in what they side "would shakeup the network." Current programming Original programming Syndicated programming Future programming Creative Justice On March 13, 2017, it was reported that a TV series based off Painesville Municipal Court judge was in early development at ETV.aaaa On 7 November 2017, ETV confirmed that the series was greenlit for a pilot with a working title of Creative Justice.a However, on February 15, 2018, it was reported that the pilot had already been rejected by ETV.aaa Despite this, on April 13, 2018, the showrunner confirmed that ETV ordered another pilot and they were in the process of filming it, after undergoing changes to several aspects within the series.a On June 21, 2018, ETV ordered 13 episodes of the series for the 2018-2019 television season.aaaa The media reported that several titles were being considered, not limited to: Creative Punishments, Creative Justice, Special Authority, Creative Authority, Original Justice and Visionary Justice. On August 14, 2018, it was confirmed that the series would be called Creative Justice, after contemplating several options.aaa No cast members had been announced by that date.a Monsters Awaken In 2016, ETV announced that Monsters Awake would be renewed for a final sixth season to be aired 2017, a result of decreasing ratings. ETV then announced that the reason for the massive cancellations was due to the network being low and money and wanting a new image for the network. However, in mid-2017, ETV announced that a spin-off of the show titled Monsters Awaken would premiere in 2018, a result of the petitions to save and revive the series. However, in late-2018, ETV announced that the series would be pushed back to a later date as the show was not in their priorities. Later on, ETV revealed that the reason for Monsters Awaken not going forward was Doctor Who, now the network's by-far most successful show. Despite this statement, the show runner stated "he had talks with ETV and that it was still going forward, but without any specific release date." Former programming * The Bruce Story (2027-32) * Summer Days (2019-34) * DTOG: Minis (2017-27) * The Death Story (2017-26) * The X Factor (2017-18) * Riverdale (2017) * Pretty Little Liars (2017) * Powerstore (2016-17) * Youth Meets World (2014-17) * Monsters Awake (2012-17) * Theory (2016) * Story of Stelena (2013-15) * Shows (2011-12)